


Damage

by chogibin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Actor Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Actor Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Angst?, Heartbreak, Junhao are best friend goals, Junhoon comes in quite late, M/M, i'm not good at writing please don't kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogibin/pseuds/chogibin
Summary: Every time Jun looked at Wonwoo, his heart sped up.Watching Wonwoo from afar, Jun was content, Jun was happy.Was.





	Damage

Jun looked at the tall man a few rows ahead of him, a small smile playing on his lips.  The term ‘tall’ used loosely, considering they’re both of similar height.   The man Jun was currently pining for, and had been for the last 4 years, was Jeon Wonwoo.   The school’s heartthrob.   Since he filled out his body more 3 years prior, he had been getting around 10 confessions a day.   3 years of this and he was still to accept someone’s confession.   Many theorised that he already had a significant other, while others said he had a crush himself.   The man had never said anything about it himself, so everyone was left in wonder.   Everyone except Kim Mingyu, Wonwoo’s best friend.   The two were always found together.  Those who said Wonwoo had a significant other already, often theorised that it was Mingyu he was dating, but that theory was debunked whenever it was revealed to the school that Mingyu was dating Jun’s close friend Xu Minghao.   This relationship had also lead to Jun’s group of friends hanging out more with Wonwoo’s, which made it harder for Jun to conceal his ever-growing feelings for Wonwoo.

Initially, the crush had been more of an idolisation, Jun never once thinking he could be friends with Wonwoo, never mind dating him, but now that they were hanging out more, the weight of keeping the crush secret got heavier.   Seeing the smiles that Wonwoo would make to his friends and the cute nose scrunch he would do as he laughed, Jun’s feelings got bigger and bigger.  Jun was royally screwed.   It also didn’t help that Kwon Soonyoung, his best friend who knew about Jun’s feelings for Wonwoo, and Minghao, who also knew about the feelings, often teased him about it.  

There were times where Jun wished that he could just forget about these feelings, but there was a big part of him that never wanted to forget how he felt when he was with Wonwoo.  The pure, un-hindered joy he felt when around the boy he loved, was the best feeling in the entire world.

It was due to these feelings that he felt a giddiness whenever Wonwoo had texted him to meet him privately at the tree behind the school.  Jun had always loved that tree, how it flourished even in the coldest of times.  Maybe, just maybe, Wonwoo feels the same as he does and they could spend their lives together, blissful and sickly sweet, one of those couples you’d see and gag at, both disgusted and envious.

Once classes ended, Jun basically sprinted towards the tree, excited for what Wonwoo might tell him.  As he approached the tree, he saw Wonwoo standing there, nervously tugging at the ends of his jumper.  Jun’s heart swelled at the sight.  Wonwoo turned to Jun and smiled softly at him, causing Jun to blush lightly and smile back.  
“Why’d you call me here, Wonwon?”  Jun asked.  
This time it was Wonwoo’s turn to blush.  “I need to tell you something, please don’t hate me once I tell you.”  
Jun smiled reassuringly, “Don’t worry, Wonwon, I could never hate you.”  
Wonwoo tried to smile back, but the nerves prevented it for reaching its full capacity.  “Well, Jun, I kind of have feelings-“ Jun’s heart sped up, was Wonwoo saying what he thought he was? “for Soonyoung.”  


Those words crumbled Jun’s entire world.  Wonwoo, the boy he loved, even before he had started to gain the feelings of the entire school, loved his best friend.  Jun faked a positive smile and fought back the tears.  “Really?!  That’s so awesome!  You two would be so cute together!   Would you want my help?”

At the mention of getting help for chasing after the boy of his dreams, Wonwoo smiled brightly and nodded enthusiastically.  “Yes, I would love your help!”   
Jun finger-gunned, “Cool, I’ll text you tonight and we can plan how to set you two up.”  
Wonwoo started to walk off, heading home, “Thank you, Jun, for your help!”  
Jun smiled at the boy, keeping the bitterness wrapped up.   “Anything for a friend.”

Once Wonwoo was completely out of sight, Jun crumpled down cradling his head in his hands, sobbing pathetically.   4 years of feelings.   4 years of feelings disregarded.   His phone buzzed in his back pocket, and he took it out, holding it in such a way that it would not be ruined by the ever-flowing tears.  
“Hello?”  He croaked out to the voice on the other side, his voice sore from crying.  
“ _Jun, where are you?  Mingyu told me that Wonwoo was going to ask you for something.  It mustn’t have been good, since you sound even worse than you did that time we watched Titanic.”_  Minghao’s voice said.  
“Hao, please come to the tree,” was all Jun could say before he hung up.  


Jun quickly tried to wipe the tears streaming down his face, in case Minghao brought someone with him.   A smaller body then slammed into his back, hugging him tightly.  “Jun, what did Wonwoo tell you, that resulted in you crying?”    
Jun looked at Minghao and smiled sadly.   “He loves Soonyoung.”   Minghao gasped.    
“So, what did you do?”  Minghao asked.  
“I offered to help.   It’s the least I could do.  I don’t want him to feel the same way I do right now.  I don’t want him to feel as if he has no chance.”  
“Jun, you’re too nice,” Minghao said, hugging the taller boy even tighter. 

Jun and Minghao hugged for a little while longer, Jun burying his head in the younger boy’s shoulder, crying.  
“We should both head home, our parents will worry and Mingyu is probably wondering what you’re doing right now.” Jun told Minghao.

The younger Chinese boy smiled sadly at him and helped Jun to stand up.  “Text me if you need any help.”  
Jun nodded and walked off, heading home to wallow again, but privately this time.  


Not long after Jun arrived back, he got a text from Wonwoo, asking about what they were to do.  So, Jun texted back a plan, crying even harder as he did so.  But he wasn’t going to let his own feelings get in the way of Wonwoo’s happiness, even if helping the boy broke his heart.  Jun was also careful to send a quick text to Soonyoung to tell the other that he had finally gotten over Wonwoo and was instead going to just focus on his studies.

Jun looked on from the side-lines as Wonwoo wooed Soonyoung.   It seemed to be going well, most likely since Jun knew his best friend.   He knew what things would make Soonyoung’s heart race.  As this went on, Jun also buried himself in work, studying to the point where he went from being around the middle, marks-wise to the top.   He received top marks in every class and praises from every teacher.  His parents were proud of him, thinking that he had suddenly gained a passion for having top marks, when really studying was just a distraction for him.  A distraction to keep him from wallowing about Wonwoo.

To everyone else, Jun was living perfectly, his marks were the best of the best, he had been scouted on the streets to become a model and due to the fame of being a beautiful, smart, hard-working model, he was able to easily transition from just modelling to also doing acting, soon becoming one of the biggest names in Asia, popular for his looks and his amazing acting.   He modelled for big brands and starred in hotshot movies with big actors.

But Jun was never truly happy, he was never able to fall in love.  He could never feel the same way for someone, the way he had felt for Wonwoo.  So, Jun gave up on relationships.   He was one of the few stars that had never once had a dating scandal.   He had a clean slate.   He was seen as both careful and pure, when really, he was just sad.

Out of all of his old friends, Minghao was the only one he still often talked to.  He occasionally spoke with Soonyoung, who gave him some updates on his relationship with Wonwoo, which was still going strong and was one of the cutest relationships he had seen, second only to Minghao and Mingyu’s. 

He had been to Minghao and Mingyu’s wedding as Minghao’s best man, the two even closer than they had been before the Wonwoo ordeal.  During the wedding he had to push down the bitter feelings he had felt whenever he had witnessed Wonwoo feeding Soonyoung a strawberry from the side of his eye.   He didn’t drink much that night, too fearful of what stupid things he may reveal to Wonwoo under the influence of alcohol.  It had been years since he’d spoken to Wonwoo, all contact with him cut once Jun left the school.   A few weeks after Wonwoo told Jun about his feelings for Soonyoung, Jun had also stopped with the nickname ‘Wonwon,’ and if Wonwoo had noticed, he didn’t care, as the boy never once mentioned the death of the nickname.

Two years after Minghao and Mingyu’s wedding, Jun received a message from Wonwoo.   The first time he had spoken to the boy since the wedding, where they had simply just exchanged hellos.  The message was an invite to Wonwoo and Soonyoung’s wedding.   Jun wished he could skip out on it, Minghao even offered to help create a cover story for the man, but Jun refused the offer and decided to attend it.  He regrets that choice.

It was the day of Wonwoo and Soonyoung’s wedding, 10 years after Wonwoo had told Jun that he loved Soonyoung.  10 years after Jun’s heart was broken beyond repair.  It was the time for toasts and thanks, and once a Mingyu gave stories about Wonwoo and his childhood, Wonwoo stood up.  
“Tonight, I would like to thank the man that made all of this possible.  Wen Junhui, the man who helped me gain the feelings of Soonyoung,” Wonwoo said.  
Jun smiled at the couple, years of acting making it look more genuine than it was.  “It was my pleasure, you both are my friends, I would do anything for you both.”  
Wonwoo smiled back, thankful.

The rest of the night was a blur, Jun faintly remembered not drinking too much and having a dance-off with Minghao, Soonyoung and a friend Soonyoung met at work, Chan.   It was the most fun Jun had in years.

9 months after the wedding, Jun had found happiness again.  On the set of one of his dramas, there was another actor.  The actor was significantly smaller than Jun and was the cutest thing Jun had ever seen in his life.  Every time the actor looked at Jun, his heart would race.    Jun had felt scared once he realised he had developed a crush on the small actor, he didn’t want to feel the same well he felt once Wonwoo indirectly broke his heart.  


It was during a cold day on set when the small actor approached Jun.  Jun braced himself for another Wonwoo ordeal, but was surprised at what really happened.  
“Wen Junhui, the filming for this drama will be ending soon, but I don’t want to stop seeing you, spending time with you, smiling with you.  Would you be able to meet me at Amour at 7pm on Friday?”  
Jun nodded furiously at this.  The actor smiled.  “See you there.”

That day was the first day in 10 years that Jun had given a genuine smile.   It was a day where his heart beat, he felt jittery and purely in love.   It was that day that Lee Jihoon asked Wen Junhui to be his boyfriend, and the same day 7 years later, at the same place and the same time he asked Jun to be his boyfriend, Jihoon asked Jun to marry him.

It may have been a long time after Jun’s heart broke, but eventually someone came into his life and healed all the scars left behind from others.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!  
> This was not proof-read so if you find any mistakes, please correct me.
> 
> You can request at any time if you like my writing style (probably not tho lmao)
> 
> Talk to me on my Tumblr, @chogibin !


End file.
